The Fairy's Demon
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome finds herself in a brand new world thanks to Naraku, not only that but she is much younger than she should be. With no clear way back to her home she ends up the youngest sibling of the Strauss family. She lives her new life as a proud Fairy but searches for a way back to her feudal family as well. Her main goal, to defeat Naraku once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, adopted sister to the Western Lord. Up until she was fifteen, she was a very normal girl. All she had to worry about was her grades and boys. Normal everyday teenage girl stuff. That all changed when that centipede demon pulled her down the well. Her worries after that were filled with demons, jewel shards, and staying alive. She suddenly had to master archery, learn to hone her ki, and learn all about herbs and medicines. She made a good group of friends and they traveled around searching for the remaining jewel shards. Kagome jumped between feudal Japan and modern Tokyo, trying to balance time between her two families. All of that lasted two years until tragedy struck. Her mother, grandfather, and little brother died in a lethal car crash that claimed a total of seven people. After that Kagome didn't see a point in returning to the future. So, Kagome made a vow to stay in the past.

She threw herself into learning all the skills to destroy Naraku. She got fighting lessons from Sango, along with learning how to make different types of poisons and weapons. Miroku taught her how to make ofudas, and how to better control her Ki. That worked well for a few months until Kagome had had enough. Enough of Inuyasha insulting her, telling her she wasn't good enough, that Kikyo would always be better than her. She had given him the 'sit' command about ten times to give her enough time to simply get away. She told them that she needed a break from the demeaning half-demon and that she would be back eventually, hopefully.

Shippo chose to go with her while Sango and Miroku stayed with Inuyasha. Shippo was tired of being Inuyasha's anger relief, the poor kid had gotten hit on the head one too many times. There were many people who thought Shippo and her had a mother-son relationship. They didn't though. Shippo reminded her a lot of her little brother. They had a very close-knit sibling relationship. Kagome didn't really have a destination in mind as they walked. Usually when something like this happened, she would just go home to cool off. This time she didn't have a home to go back to and she had no plans on simply forgiving the half demon this time. In her mind he had officially ran out of 'second' chances. The small party of two traveled by themselves for a few days. They helped out a few people and listened to any rumors that could be about a jewel shard. Not that they were many loose shards left. If she had to guess she'd say about ten at the most were left out there. Naraku had most of the jewel, mainly thanks to Kikyo's doing. Then after about a week of traveling by themselves they had a very random encounter. Kagome saved Rin, Sesshomaru's ward, from being eaten by a low-level demon. Kagome had escorted the child back to Sesshomaru who she had sensed a way away. She still isn't sure how it happened, mainly nobody being able to say no to Rin's puppy dog eyes, but they stared traveling with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had been wary of traveling with another human, as he remembered her being loud and rather annoying. But the death of Kagome's family had mellowed her out quite a bit. She was no longer an annoying teenage girl. Once she started getting to know Sesshomaru, who was much nicer when Inuyasha wasn't around, she actually got along really well with him. A new dynamic started with the new group of six. They traveled together peacefully, even finding a few jewel shards, for three months. Sesshomaru taught her how to fight better during that time and she was getting rather proficient. After those three months Inuyasha finally found them. Inuyasha had been less than happy, to put it lightly. He yelled at her for a few minutes, spouting off nonsense. Mainly how she was betraying him by helping his brother. She was getting to her limit of listening to his bullshit, when to her surprise Sesshomaru stepped in for her. One second, he was by Ah-Un the next he had Inuyasha by the throat. She remembers his words clearly.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at his worthless half-brother, "The Miko is now part of this Sesshomaru's pack. You have lost any claim you think you had on her. This Sesshomaru protects his pack as a proud member of the Taisho clan with his life. Leave." He had then tossed Inuyasha away. The half-demon had flew through two trees before falling into a deep pit of his own making.

She had firmly told Inuyasha he could piss off and she was staying with Sesshomaru from now on before following after the Daiyokai. She had never felt as free as then, finally escaping her verbal tormentor.

About eight months after that Sesshomaru brought up a ritual he wanted to perform. It could only be done once every ten years and only by Daiyokai level demons. It was almost a lost art at this point as many thought the ritual pointless. Sesshomaru's library was very extensive however and the Taisho clan tried to keep track of everything. He wanted to perform a blood adoption. 98% of demons looked down on humans so the last documented case of the ritual taking place was over three centuries ago. The castor of the ritual could welcome any human into the family in whatever way they saw fit. Sesshomaru planned on making Rin his daughter, and if Kagome was willing his younger sister.

She had to think on it a bit. She really wanted to do it. She had the utmost respect for Sesshomaru and was honored he wanted her part of his dying family line. The Taisho line was one of the oldest families in Japan. The past few generations had seen to less and less pups being born however, which was why Sesshomaru was the only pureblooded one left. Kagome wanted a family again. While she did think of Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, Ah-Un, and even Jaken as family… it would be nice to be related by blood to someone again. It had been over a year since her family died and she missed them terribly. So, while she really did want to accept, she still had a duty to fulfil. Naraku was still out there, word of the villages he attacked reached them constantly. She had a strong feeling that she would need her Ki to defeat the vile half demon.

Eventually when it came down to it, she simply said screw it. She would practice her abilities as a demon to beat Naraku. Sesshomaru had almost beaten the spider himself a few times, if she was fighting with him they could possibly get him for good. She agreed to the ritual. Less than a month later both Rin and herself were made in full dog demons. The process had been painful, but she was changing species so she guessed that was only natural. Both of their appearances changed during the process.

Rin's hair changed to a brilliant white. Her chocolate brown eyes got a pretty golden shine to them, through the brown was still there. Markings appeared on her face similar to Sesshomaru's only instead of two stripes on her cheeks she only had one. Sesshomaru explained that a second set would appear when she got older. She even had a tiny crescent moon on her forehead, indicating she was Sesshomaru's heir.

Kagome's hair had also changed to a snowy white. Gold had tried to take over her eyes but her natural blue had fought back. She had equal amounts of both coloring her eyes. She had the two sets of stripes on her face, however she did not have the crescent moon. She could feel fangs poking her bottom lip, those would take some getting used to. They both got pointed ears as well. A fluffy white cloud-like thing had appeared around her, like the one Sesshomaru always has draped over his shoulder. He explained that it was a visual of how much yokai they possessed. It was a trait exclusive to silver dog demons. They could also control it with a mere thought and it could be used to fight with. Hers was a little under half the size of Sesshomaru's. Rin would gain hers when she gained her second stripes.

Shippo had thought it was the coolest thing that the two humans he thought of as sisters were demons now. He wouldn't have to watch them age and die! He couldn't wait to play with Rin now that he didn't have to hold back.

They spent the next four moths in Sesshomaru's castle. Sesshomaru taught them how to control and utilize their yokai. Kagome found she could form the same acid whips as Sesshomaru. He spent a lot of time showing her how to control it. She could limit the amount of acid created with the whip, it could go from a pretty harmless whip to cutting something in half instantly. Both Kagome and Rin found they had an inner beast, which meant with training they could bond with it and eventually turn into giant dogs like Sesshomaru. Kagome was nowhere close to that however. During that time Kagome turned nineteen and her new family had thrown her a nice birthday party. Sesshomaru had gifted her a sword, made from his own fang. He started teaching her how to use it that very night. Kagome was a quick learner.

They learned something very interesting that night. Somehow, against all odds. Kagome still had her Miko-ki. By all means the ritual should have purged the holy powers from her body. How the two opposite powers resided within her without destroying her body she had no idea. She wasn't going to complain however. In her mind she had just gotten the golden ticket.

Unfortunately, they couldn't stay at the castle happily, they had to go back out there. There were still shards to find and a nasty spider to kill. They had been traveling again for about a month when Kagome's powers stated acting weird. She had been fighting a demon by herself. Sesshomaru had been off to the side watching, if it looked like she was going to lose he would step in. She went to purify the demon when her Ki burned her hands. She immediately locked her Ki away and jumped back from the demon. Sesshomaru who witnessed what was going on swiftly beheaded the demons. The two shared a look, something was wrong. It wasn't simply the two powers being together, if it was that then her ki would have burned her the first time she used it as a demon. No, her two powers had blended perfectly together. Then as if an answer to her question she saw a soul collector fly into the woods behind them. Kikyo was close. It was possibly the other half of her soul was trying to 'fix' the 'taint' within her.

Sesshomaru had demanded she not use her ki until he said it was safe to. Then he had disappeared in a blur. Even for her now enhanced senses that man was still amazingly fast. Not even five minutes later a burst of light lit up the woods. Dozens of souls escaped towards the heavens, but a smaller bit came straight towards her. The last thing she remembered was the other half of her soul coming for her.

When she woke up her yokai cloud had grown longer and she could feel her increased strength already. She glanced over to Sesshomaru who nodded, Kikyo was dead. She carefully tried her ki and it responded eagerly, happy to finally be whole again.

It was shortly after that that she ran into her old group again. Inuyasha had been livid at seeing her transformation. She had gotten what he longed for and her mind was still intact. Not that the ritual would have worked for the half demon anyway. It only worked on humans. Sango and Miroku had been shocked to see her not only as a demon, but alive. Inuyasha had apparently told them that she had died. Sango and Miroku had finally had enough of the half-demon as well. Inuyasha lying to them about Kagome's 'death' was the last straw. They very politely asked Sesshomaru if they could join his group. Sesshomaru had been wary about it but reluctantly agreed to let them travel with them. Mostly likely to piss of Inuyasha and please Kagome.

A year passed rather quickly. There were fights with Naraku and his incarnations. Finding the last of the loose jewel shards. They ran into Inuyasha quite a bit, Kagome was pretty sure he was following them. Which wasn't creepy at all, nope. During that year Kagome got rather proficient with her sword. She wasn't a master by any means but she could definitely hold her own. Even against Sesshomaru she could keep up with for a bit before he over whelmed her. Finally, the moment came to pass. Their showdown with Naraku.

It had been a long, tough, battle. Many people had joined them to finally take down the foul spider. Throughout the battle there were some who fell and others who had to retreat. In the end it had been a bit of a letdown. While Kagome had somehow gotten the entire jewel, Naraku escaped. The coward had run before they could finish him off. Once a coward always a coward. Kagome fused the jewel back together, using the last of the ki reserves. Now the jewel had a tiny bit of a sentience to it and it chose to go to the once place it new it would be safe, back inside of Kagome. If Kagome's ki reserves hadn't been completely empty she was sure she would have been able to stop the pesky jewel. Circumstances as they were however, the jewel once again resided in her hip. Well at least this way she could protect it better, she thought dryly. Now all that was left to do was slay Naraku once and for all. Naraku was patient however and knew how to hide. The entire 50-year gap between Kikyo dying and Kagome entering the feudal era for the first time Naraku had been practically inactive. The spider could be very patient when he wanted to. She had a feeling this was one of those times.

Before she knew it, she had turned twenty-three. Miroku and Sango settled down in Edo and currently had a set of one-year old twin girls. Kagome had been named godmother of them, which she agreed to eagerly. She was pretty sure Sango had another bun in the over, if her hunch was right this one would hopefully be a boy. Inuyasha had disappeared, she was pretty sure he was trying to find Naraku to avenge Kikyo. The rest of them settled back down to Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome spent most of her days training, playing with the kids, and making friends with people within the castle. She had started bonding with the beast in her mind, she was getting closer to being able to transform into it. She hasn't made her first transformation quite yet but she was getting there. Life was nice and peaceful, even with the threat of Naraku's reappearance looming over them. Little did she know was about to take a drastic change.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up with a splitting headache and a body full of aching muscles. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly as she looked around her. It was already getting dark out, so somehow, she had lost an entire day. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep the previous night. She instantly knew something was terribly wrong the moment she opened her eyes. She was outside in a large field and not in her bed at the castle. She shot up into a sitting position and had to ride out a dizzy spell. Alright, something was definitely up. As soon as she could see straight again, she glanced around her. There was a small town just down the hill a bit and her eyes grew wide. Lights littered the windows in the houses. Not candles either like she had gotten used to. No, these looked like lamps, with lightbulbs. Oh god did she somehow get sent back to the future? No! She didn't want that. She wanted to say with her Nii-Sama in the past. Kagome faulted in her thoughts… Nii-Sama? Why did she just call Sesshomaru Nii-Sama? She's never seriously thought of him like that before, just a few times when she was teasing him. It was a rather childish way of addressing him.

She shook her head of those thoughts, now wasn't the time. She quickly took stock of what she had on her. For starters, she wasn't in her sleeping kimono as she remembered. No, she was in the outfit she would wear in battle. She searched her pockets, in a slight panic, she found a small bag of gold so at least she would have money of some sort here. She also found a small top; one she was going to give to Shippo. His old one had finally broken and he had been super sad about it. She had gotten him this new one at a festival they had gone to a few days prior. She had planned on giving it to him today, hopefully, she could get back to her little brother soon. As she sat up, she felt a pulse of yokai to her right she glanced over and saw the icy blue sheath of her sword. A slight panic she didn't realize was there calmed down as soon as she grabbed it. So, either she was shorter or her sword suddenly got bigger. She ignored that little panic-inducing thought and strapped her sword onto her back. She stood up and nearly fell back down, kami her legs were sorer than when she first started training with Nii-Sama. She ignored the pain as much as she could as she really did need to make some progress and sitting in this field wasn't going to help her at all.

On shaky legs, she made her way to the town. Maybe she could get answers there. It took her a few minutes of walking, and during that walk, she started to suspect something else was very wrong. She didn't have access to her yokai cloud, which she always had around her. Where Sesshomaru always kept his draped over his shoulder, she tended to wear hers as a belt. Shippo always teased her that the way she wore it made it look like she had a tail. She was also short, like really short. She was never the tallest person to begin with, her height being only 5'2'' but she felt so much shorter. So, either she was somehow smaller than she was the last time she was awake, or she was in a city built by giants and everything around her just made her feel small. Either way that wouldn't be the strangest thing that had happened to her since she turned fifteen. At least if she got shrunk again, she wasn't only a few inches tall this time.

As she entered the town, she breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that she was not in the future as she had suspected. But she also couldn't be in the past with the small bits of technology she saw around. It was almost like she was somewhere where the two blended together nicely. She looked around and saw a bunch of street vendors that looked like they were about to close up. If she was going to get any answers she would have to ask quickly. Once vendors started closing shop, they weren't the most talkative people. She had learned from experience. She walked by a bunch of people, most likely on their way home, and they all gave her weird looks. Looks of fear and anger, which was weird as she had never been here before. They all towered over her as well which totally sucked. She made her way to a vendor selling different articles of clothing. She got in line behind the lady talking to the vendor and simply observed everything around her. The lady bought what she wanted before making her way off. Kagome grew nervous as she saw the type of money the lady used to pay was nothing like she had ever seen before. She was really hoping that gold in her pocket meant the same here and it wasn't just some pretty rock. Demons didn't use human currency, they tended to use natural resources or trades. If gold was the same here then she would most likely be way overpaying for what she was about to buy.

The man looked down at her, a small frown on his face, "What are you doing out by yourself at this time of night kid?"

Kid? A bad feeling formed in her pit. Right now, she was still holding out for the land of giants and she was simply kid-sized to him. However, she would do her best to play the part, "Um, brother is getting something close by. Everyone around here seems kinda jumpy mister." At the man's odd look, she added, "I'm not from around here. We're just passing through." She said implying that she had family not too far away.

The man seemed to lighten up some, "There was a demon that attacked the local church a few days ago. A local mage girl took it down, but there were some consequences. People are a bit jumpy right now. With your exotic looks, people may jump to conclusions." To be honest, it looked like this kid could be related to the other three.

Kagome pouted slightly; yeah, she guessed her white hair, pointed ears, and facial marking would make her stand out. She glanced over his stock, "Could I get a white cloak in my size and…" she glanced at the scarfs until a specific color caught her eye "and that yellow scarf." To her shock, the scarf was almost identical to the one Sesshomaru had tied around his waist.

The vendor raised an eyebrow, "You got the jewels to pay for that?"

Kagome fiddled nervously, "Me and my family aren't from around here. Brother says that you guys have different money than us. But he said that this should work for now." She pulled a small nugget of gold from her pocket and placed it on the table, "Will that be enough to pay for them, Sir?"

The vendor looked down at the gold in shock. Who in the hell was this kid, "Uh yeah, that should cover it." He said dumbly. That one little nugget of gold could probably buy all he had left in stock at the moment. For a moment he considered just taking the gold, but then he looked in her eyes. Ugh, he couldn't screw over this kid that much. He reached into his register and got the kid 100 jewels. Not nearly enough to cover the change for the gold, but at least it was something. He handed it to the wide-eyed kid along with the two articles of clothing she asked for. "Here you go kid, now you should get back to your family. I'm sure they're worried about you."

Kagome gave him a small smile before running off. She stopped in an alleyway before pocketing the money. Her outfit was the same type as Sesshomaru's, the only difference was hers had pockets. It was something she was adamant about having. As she wrapped the scarf over the lower half of her face and put on the cloak, she thought about what the vendor said. Yeah, she would love to get back to her family, she just had absolutely no idea how. Nii-Sama was most likely in a panic over where she was. Ugh, she really needed to figure out where she actually was. The way the vendor talked, the demon that attacked wasn't a normal occurrence. So maybe she should start there. Well at least they spoke the same language as her, that would have been terrible. She didn't know how but she had a strong suspicion that Naraku was behind whatever situation she was in now. She had overlooked it when she first woke up, but she had sensed a bit of his leftover yokai in the area.

The man also mentioned a mage? Like it was a normal everyday thing. What was that about? Plus, the currency here was called jewels? She had never in her life heard of anywhere having currency called that. The uneasy feeling in her stomach grew.

Once she finished putting on her new clothing she headed back out on the streets. Now that her 'exotic' look was covered up she would be able to move a bit easier. She walked a few blocks past brick buildings. She didn't stop until she passed the first store with a big display window. Her reflection caught her attention. She stopped dead in her tracks. Not only did she feel tiny, she _was_ tiny. It was like she had gone back to being a child. She looked just like her first-grade picture, so six years old. She glanced around quickly and didn't see anyone in the area. She pulled down the scarf and to her disbelief, she only had one set of stripes on her cheeks. Cheeks that still had baby fat on them.

Sesshomaru had given her lessons on her new species history when she was first changed. Dog demons were always born with one set of stripes, what color they were differed on many different things. When they got their second set depended on two different variables. Normally the second set would come naturally at fifteen years old. However, one could earn them if they trained hard enough and got enough control over their yokai. Sesshomaru gained his was he was eight. That would explain why her yokai cloud wasn't with her. She wasn't old enough for it to form yet. Holy shit, she wasn't old enough! Somehow, she lost seventeen years. What was she supposed to do as a six-year-old?

She was in a place she had never been to before. People talked about things she didn't think were commonplace. Wizards and jewels as the currency. Demons didn't seem to be common which was very worrying to her. She was seventeen years too young. She was scared, she realized. She pulled her scarf back up as tears filled her eyes. Just great, it looked like she had the emotional control of a six-year-old as well. She let out a sigh as tears freely fell from her eyes. She wiped at them angrily as she kept walking. She didn't even know where she was going because she had no idea where she was! God this entire situation totally sucked.

Just as she was about to start sobbing, she could feel it coming on, something caught her eye. Long white hair disappeared around the edge of a building. Her eyes went wide in hope. Nii-Sama! The profile was too short to be her brother, but maybe he got de-aged as well. She chased after them, using a bit of her demonic speed. Not enough for it to seem odd if people noticed her, however.

"Wait, please." She called out as the hair disappeared once again. She wasn't 100% sure that she was chasing her brother, but they sure were fast.


End file.
